Trust
by Arcalia Reed
Summary: Its the night the Heartless take over the Destiny Islands. The three discover hidden feelings for each other (Yup, a love triangle!) as something goes fatally wrong. Later chapters have Riku/Sora pairings.
1. The Cold Dark Night

Everyone, this is my first KH fic so please understand. I haven't completed the game yet. Please do review! I havent come up with a proper title for this fic yet so if you have one in mind after reading this, please do let me know. Thank you very much. Take care everyone.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own KH, though I wish I owned Riku. O.o  
  
  
Title : Friendship  
By : Arcalia Reed  
First started on : 19th November 2002  
  
  
Riku was walking back to his home when a sudden cold breeze brushed past him. "Weird... at this time of year." He thought to himself. Somehow, he felt uneasy about something. He just couldn't tell what. He thought about the paopu fruit he had handed Sora that time. Riku had decided to get it for him after Sora asked for it in a casual statement.   
  
A thought filled his mind but he dismissed it immediately. He had given Sora the fruit as a slight joke. But was it really a joke? He couldn't tell. He was feeling a little weird lately and no words could explain it. "What the heck is this? An attraction to my childhood friend?" He muttered to himself. Just then, he imagined Sora with his occasional ridiculous antics and shook his head, laughing slightly. "No way." He stated to himself. But somehow, he didn't feel like as if that was the whole truth.  
  
A bush rustled violently nearby. Riku turned sharply but saw nothing from the source of the sound. Dismissing it as a small rodent, he continued on. In the darkness, two glowing orbs that hadn't been there earlier watched as the oblivious teenager went on his way.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Kairi shivered as a chilling wind blew through her window. She was moving towards the open window to close it when suddenly her eyes fell on a necklace her grandmother had given her. She closed the window and picked up the simple necklace. It was fashioned in the shape of a heart and had a pretty gem in the middle of it. It was an Aquamarine and it had a beautiful colour. She held the necklace closely to her heart. "Its just like.. just like...Riku's eyes." She said, smiling. As of late, she had been thinking more and more about the platinum haired teenager and she couldn't tell why. Sighing in slight confusion, she set the necklace down on her bedside table, switched off the light and got into bed.   
  
Suddenly, something scratched at her window. Kairi jerked up and looked at her window. Nothing. "Its only a tree branch brushing against the window." She told herself, trying to calm herself down. She got back into bed, not noticing that her window was opening itself, from the outside...  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Sora pulled his vest around him tighter. "Why is it suddenly so cold?" He thought to himself but found no answer. It was getting quite dark and he was sure his mother was worried. As he walked back, he began thingking about his two best friends. He was feeling alot closer to them the past few days. As if their bond of friendship had grown stronger.   
  
He thought about Riku. The leader, the smart one whom he looked up to as his teacher. As of late, he had been feeling closer to Riku than usual, hanging around the older boy even more, training just so that he could spend time with him. No. It wasn't that. He merely wanted to become stronger. Or was it?  
  
Then he thought about Kairi. The girl was growing alot closer to him and he liked it in a way. He liked her, as he liked Riku. He stopped abruptly as all the thoughts flew through his mind about his friends. He couldn't even sort them out properly. Shaking his head, he pushed the matter to the back of his head and continued on. "All I know, is that the bond between us is getting stronger." He thought to himself.  
  
'You'll need it...' A voice hissed from the trees to his right. He jumped back. "Who..who's there?" He said, voice trembling but he wasnt answered by anyone. Turning back to his path, he broke into a run.   
  
The mysterious voice in the trees chuckled evilly... 


	2. Alone

Firstly, thank you very much Lady Geuna for reviewing, I really appreciate it. This chapter focuses on Riku. The next will focus on Sora and Kairi. ^_^ Please tell me what you think. Thank you very much once again and to all others who read this.  
  
  
Riku switched off the light and sat on his bed, getting ready to sleep and thinking about how terrible the storm was. "I hope the raft's okay." He thought to himself.   
  
He looked out the window and saw the shadows of the overhead clouds dancing in a weird manner. He looked at the shadows closely. The moon was covered by the storm clouds and everything was almost pitch black, except for the occasional flash of light from the lightning. Yet, the shadows could be clearly seen. How could he possibly see shadows in complete darkness?  
  
Suddenly, something crashed into his window, smashing the glass and falling onto the floor. Riku jumped off the bed and stepped back cautiously, feeling for something he could defend himself with. As the strong wind rushed in from the broken window, bringing in leaves and sand, his hand fell on a wooden sword. The one he had been carefully carving for Sora's birthday. Grabbing its handle firmly, he looked up to the mysterious "shadow", covering his eyes from the flying dirt with his left arm.   
  
Lightning flashed and for the first time, he saw the unnatural entity that had been grouping by the dozens just infront of his house. It was a small yet tenacious looking figure. It was completely black with glowing yellow orbs for eyes. Riku couldn't explain what it was so he simply told himself it was an animal from nearby. It stepped jerkily towards Riku and hissed.   
  
Lightning flashed once more and he saw the creature in detail. Something was really weird about it. It didn't reflect light. The light simply went right into it. Its hands, face, everything was pure black.   
  
Riku stopped backing off and swung the sword forward, catching the creature by surprise and hitting it to the far end of the room. It got up, shook its head and stared back at Riku. He lunged for it and pierced the weapon right through the creature. The "shadow" dodged. It merged with the floor and went behind Riku, sinking its fangs into the teenager's shoulder. Riku turned sharply, irgnoring the pain. He then pretended to lunge for it but quickly turned to the back and impaled the creature as it came up again. In the darkness, he saw a few more of them come through the window.   
  
He gripped the handle tightly and was instantly reminded of Sora. "I need to find Sora!" He said aloud, dread filling him. He headed for the open window, swinging the weapon at the nearby creatures. He didn't have the time to stay around and fight them off, he needed to find his best friend. The "shadows" scratched at him but he ignored it, jumping through the broken window and landing on the wet grass below.   
  
He was running along the beach when suddenly, he felt a tremor. It was not that strong but it was growing quickly. Panic was filling him but the worry he felt for Sora's safety was even greater. He glanced around the darkness. The glowing yellow eyed creatures were surrounding him. He looked at them, intent on getting through to find his best friend. He moved a step forward. His foot did'nt budge. He looked down, a massively growing black hole was slowly engulfing him. He tried to move once more but his efforts were futile. Slowly, the foreboding black abyss sucked him in... 


End file.
